Família de Aluguel
by Black Butterfly S2
Summary: Edward Cullen nasceu e cresceu em uma família conservadora. E aos 21 anos descobriu que é gay. Isabella Swan vira uma garota de programa por saber que está grávida. Como ela irá contar aos seus pais que está grávida se nem sabe quem é o pai?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Minha família sempre foi muito conservadora. Seguíamos as regras ao pé da letra. Todo domingo íamos a igreja. Ajudávamos instituições de caridade. E principalmente, nos casamos com os melhores partidos... do sexo oposto. E ai que está o problema. Afinal a 3 meses eu me descobri.

_SOU GAY! _

Agora aos meus 21 anos, meu pai só tem 1 ano de vida e quer conhecer a minha tão adorada e amada família. Isso mesmo! Pro meu pai estou noivo e logo serei pai. E agora como sairei dessas? Afinal, ninguém consegue uma noiva e um filho em uma semana. Será que não?!

**N/A: **_Fic conjunta com minha amiga Thata. Então nós vamos responder os reviews juntas._

_xoxo_


	2. O Telefonema

Capítulo 1 – O telefonema

Edward Pov

Depois de um dia cansativo de trabalho, acabei de chegar em casa e fui para o meu quarto tomar banho, pois daqui a pouco o meu namorado estará aqui para sairmos pra jantar.

Isso mesmo que você está lendo NAMORADO. Aí você se pergunta porque um cara bonito, rico, gostoso e de boa família como eu esta fazendo com um homem ?

Simples, como eu posso explicar, sempre namorei modelos gatíssimas só que nunca me senti muito bem com elas e foi então que ele apareceu. O homem mais lindo, musculoso, atencioso e bronzeado que eu já conheci, Jacob e foi amor à primeira vista.

**Flash Back**

Eu estava em um desfile para ver o meu mais novo affair, a Gisele, essa mesma que você esta imaginando a Büchen, desfilar e quando ela estava passando na passarela e eu a acompanhava com o olhar, pois eu achava ela bem bonitinha, mas voltando ao que interessa foi naquele momento que os nossos olhos se cruzaram pela primeira vez. Ele tinha os olhos castanhos mais belos que já havia visto e eu não consegui mais desviar.

No final do desfile a Gisele quis me apresentar a uns amigos dela e quão foi a minha surpresa ao descobrir que ela o conhecia. Depois desse dia nos tornamos amigos e depois de alguns encontros deu no que deu. HOJE FAZ TRÊS MESES QUE ESTAMOS JUNTOS.

**Fim do Flash Back**

Agora estamos indo comemorar em um famoso restaurante italiano chamado La Bella. Foi lá que fomos em nosso primeiro encontro. E é sempre bom relembrar. Até mesmo, relembrar das coisas boas é sempre bom. Afinal ultimamente só tenho recebido bombas.

Jacob acabou de chegar, daqui eu ouço o carro dele parando na porta. Quando eu desci as escadas ele estava me esperando e falando com a minha empregada Aroldina.

- Boa noite, amor! – falou o homem mais lindo do mundo.

-Oi, fofo. Tudo bem? Como foi o trabalho?

-A mesma coisa de sempre – Ele chegou perto de mim e me deu um beijo na bochecha – Vou tomar banho. Ah, propósito – Jake gritou da porta – Dispensei a Aroldina por hoje!

Assim que ele entrou no quarto, eu me joguei o sofá. Eu já sabia o que ele iria tentar fazer. Apesar de já estarmos juntos a três meses eu nunca passamos dos beijos. Jacob sempre quis mas eu nunca me senti confortável com a idéia. Na teoria eu quero, mas na pratica, fico com receio. Afinal, até três meses atrás, eu nunca havia beijado um homem. Tudo é muito novo pra mim.

Fomos pro restaurante no meu volvo C30, ultima geração. Eu sei quem pode, pode. Estudei nas melhores escolas particulares. Sempre tive tudo do bom e do melhor. Fui mimado, mas também tive que dar tudo de mim. Por isso, agora com meus 21 anos sou um renomado advogado.

Estacionamos e entregamos a chave ao manobrista. Eu já havia feito a reserva e a recepcionista nos guiava a nossa mesa, mas de vez enquanto dava umas secadas na gente então peguei a mão do Jake e entrelacei nossos dedos, foi muito engraçada a cara de espanto que ela fez ao constatar o óbvio: somos gays. Mas eu não a culpo nós somos mesmo muito gatos.

No meio do jantar Jake quis discutir a relação. E ter DR com seu namorado gay é a pior coisa no relacionamento.

- Ed, amor quando você vai me apresentar a sua família ?

- Jake nós já conversamos sobre isso minha família é muito tradicional e a agora está ainda pior com o meu pai doente.

- Mas Ed, você prometeu que ia contar ...- mas eu o interrompi.

- Mas nada. Eu disse que vou contar e vou, mas só quando meu pai melhorar. Que se Deus quiser será logo.

- Promete ?

- Prometo. Tudo pela sua felicidade.

- Você sabe que se eu tivesse uma família eu te apresentaria à ela, não sabe ?

- Claro que sei e é por isso que logo, logo eu irei te apresentar à minha. Mas vamos parar de falar dessas coisas. Olha o meu presente pra você. – falei tirando uma caixinha do bolso.

Ele abriu e lá tinha uma corrente de ouro com um pingente da letra "E".

- Eu amei. – falou ele colocando a corrente. – Nunca mais vou tirar. Toma o seu, e feliz três meses de namoro !

- Obrigado – e peguei a caixinha que ele me estendia. Quando a abri nela tinha um belo relógio. – Eu amei é lindo.

- Eu sabia que você ia gostar, afinal eu te conheço. – Convencido? Nem um pouco esse meu namorado.

Pedimos a conta e seguimos para casa. Abrindo a porta tive uma surpresa estava tudo iluminado por velas e tinha pétalas de rosas espalhadas pelo chão. Então era isso que ele e a Aronilda estavam conversando antes de eu descer e foi por isso que ele foi ao banheiro antes de sairmos do La Bella.

Eu sabia que ele ia tentar de novo, e ele já estava beijando o meu pescoço e desabotoando a minha blusa. PUTA QUE PARIU eu ainda não estou pronto pra isso, mas como eu vou parar sem magoar Jake.

- Jake ... – eu tentei e fui interronpido.

- Shii ! Calma se deixe levar pelo momento. – Me deixar levar pelo momento ??

Pra ele é fácil dizer já que se descobriu à 5 anos e EU QUE AINDA SOU LACRADO?

É mais difícil do que parece ser B.V ( Bunda Virgem) com um namorado desses.

Mas o toque do telefone me salvou.

- Ja-Jake eu preciso atender, pode ser importante. - e ele me soltou todo emburrado.

- Vai lá então, eu vou tomar um banho pra esfriar as coisas.- Ele falou subindo as escadas emburrado.

E eu ? Fui atender o telefone.

**Telefonema on**

- Alô

- Edward meu filho você não sabe o que aconteceu. – falava minha mãe desesperada

- Mãe fica calma e me conte o que aconteceu que obviamente eu não sei.

- O-o - ela respirou fundo continuou – é o seu pai ele teve uma piora e eu o levei ao médico. – pronto ela desandou a chorar de novo. – É melhor você falar com seu irmão.

Depois disso eu ouvi uma voz grossa no telefone.

- Fala aê mano Ed.

- Fala você seu retardado o que ta acontecendo, porque a mãe ta chorando? – Esse é o Emmett meu irmão, ele só não é a pessoa mais burra do mundo porque de vez enquanto tem uma crises de inteligência.

- Ah isso é porque ontem o médico do papai falou que ele só tem 1 ano de vida... – ele ficou em silêncio e eu entrei em choque depois dessa noticia foi quando de repente – CARALHO O MEU PAI VAI MORRER EM UM ANO, AI MEU DEUS DO CÉU ED ELE VAI MORRER O QUE NÓS VAMOS FAZER . . .IH a mamãe acabou de cair dura no chão. AI, MEU DEUS! ED, ACHO QUE A MAMÃE MORREU! NÓS ESTAMOS ORFÃOS! O QUE SERÁ DE NÓS? POR QUE DEUS? POR QUE?

- OH ANTA, VAI VER SE ELA ESTÁ BEM! EMMETT? EMMETT?! – Ouvi o besta do meu berrar mamãe do outro lado da linha. E pelo barulho que fez o idiota derrubou o celular no chão.

- O que houve? Está tudo bem? Ouvi uns gritos...

- Meu pai ta morrendo! Só tem um ano! Minha mãe desmaiou! E o meu irmão está em seu momento burro! – Sai correndo pela sala, precisava arrumava arrumar minhas coisas e ver como todos estavam. Estava subindo as escadas quando ouço o telefone tocar de novo. Me virei com tanta presa que acabei caindo da escada.

- Alô? Mãe, o que houve?

- Edward, calma. Seu pai já está sendo medicado. Só liguei para avisar que vamos ai semana que vem visitar sua noiva e meu netinho.

- Que noiva ?! – Acho que ela bateu a cabeça forte mesmo.

- Ué, uma moça nos ligou e disse que era noiva e estava grávida de você. Qual era o nome dela mesmo? Ah, deixa pra lá vamos nos conhecer pessoalmente. Seu pai ficou tão feliz por saber que vai ser vovô. Disse que vai ser sua maior alegria antes de mo-mo-morrer – Minha mãe minha entrou em uma crise de choro. Por isso disse da tão desejada gravidez.

- Que isso mãe vai ficar chorando assim. O que vou dizer ao meu bebê da avô se você ficar assim? – Eu i matar a pessoa que inventou esse ultraje – Alias, mãe. Quando foi que ela ligou?

- A umas três semanas. Por que não disse antes? Alias, está grávida de quantos meses?

- Ah, mamãe eu tenho que desligar a minha no-noiva ta me chamando. Quando vocês chegarem aqui. – falei olhando pro Jake e tentando desvendar o que ele estava tentando dizer com aquela expressão facial horrível tipo " Eu sou um psicopata e você é minha próxima vitima " – Tchau mamãe até semana que vem. Te amo.

- Edward Anthony Cullen QUE HISTÓRIA DE NOIVA É ESSA ?

Pela cara que Jacob deu, FUDEU!!!

**N/A: Que isso vocês não gostaram? Sei que várias pessoas leram, mas só uma deixou review. Prometo que não mordo. Então por favor deixem reviews.**


	3. Gravidez

Capítulo 2 – Gravidez

Bella Pov

PUTA QUE PARIU!!!

Foi a primeira que passou pela minha cabeça quando eu vi o teste de gravidez em minha mão mostrando que eu estava grávida. O pior é que eu nem sei quem é o pai. Não, não é isso que você está pensando. Eu não sou uma vadia que dorme com todos que vê pela frente. O problema é que estou grávida de um cara que me deu o nome e endereço errado. E quer saber o pior? Já estávamos namorando a 3 meses.

E agora, o que vou fazer? Chegar pro meus pais e dizer: "Oi, mama, papa, quer saber a novidade? Estou grávida e não sei como achar o pai do bebê". É, seria maravilhoso. Ainda mais por que minha mãe morreria com um ataque cardíaco e meu pai meu pai seria preso por me matar.

Meus pais são donos de um famoso restaurante na região, o La Bella. Ah, Alias, como pude me esquecer de me apresentar. Eu sou Isabella Marie Swan, 18 anos e futura defunta. Claro, por que assim que eu falasse que o bebê não tinha nome o bicho ia pegar. É serio! Minha família é praticamente uma daquelas mafias italiana. Alias, eu tenho uma certa duvida se meus tios, os Volturi, não são realmente mafiosos. Mafia Volturi. Desde de pequena tive essa duvida. Mas deixando isso de lado. Eu tenho que pensar na situação.

Não é tão ruim assim. Quer dizer, pelo menos já terminei o Ensino Médio. Mas não tenho emprego e meus pais nem podem saber que estou grávida. É, eu estou fudida! Ferrada! Morta! Grávida! Assim que me toquei dessa situação. Comecei a chorar. Como vou sustentar a mim e ao bebê? Só há uma coisa que eu possa fazer nessas condições. Algo que nunca pensei que faria na minha vida. Afinal, eu sempre fui muito mimada. Mas, é isso ai. Vou ter que virar...Ahh!

_Garota de programa!_

Garota de programa, por que é mais chique por assim dizer. É melhor do que falar. Prosti- Prosti-Prostitu... Ok, vamos ficar com o garota de programa. Tá mais como eu faço isso? Acho que não posso chegar em qualquer rua e falar pro primeiro que passar "e aí vai um programa?". Até por que, pelo que já ouvi falar tem que ter respeito pela "área" das outras meninas.

Me joguei na cama e coloquei minha cabeça debaixo do travesseiro. O pior é que logo minha barriga irá começar a crescer. OMG! Eu nem sei de quantos meses estou grávida. A primeira vez que fiz sexo com ele a três meses foi sem camisinha. E eu nem tomava pílula. Na verdade só comecei a tomar pílula a um mês e meio. Quer dizer que minha grávidez já estava avançada. OMG! OMG! OMG! Maldita hora que fui naquela festa com Alice e as meninas.

**Flash Back**

Alice já estava a meia hora gritando no meu ouvido. Ela queria ir a uma festa de um amigo dela e queria me arrastar até lá. Depois dela choramingar, fazer beicinho e dizer que eu não a amava, desisti e deixei ela me fazer de barbie para ir a festa. Alice me colocou em um vestido tomara que caia vermelho que mal tapava a minha bunda. Além do salto agulha 15 centimétricos. A maquiagem então. Nem se fala.

Fomos para festa no carro de Alice. Jessica, Lauren e Angela foram com a gente. Jessica e Lauren mas por entrometimento já Angela por que era nossa amiga. A festa estava animada. E ficou mais ainda depois do primeiro, segundo e terceiro drinque que Alice me trazia.

-Bella, dance, beba, se divirta. Eu vou dar uma andada por ai – Alice se retirou e me deixou sozinha no meio da multidão. Isso por que as outras garotas já tinham sumido a muito tempo.

Fui para o bar e pedi mais uma bebida, quando eu vi a perfeição em pessoa. Atrás do balcão havia um barman lindo de morrer. Mas com certeza não era um ataque cardíaco que eu queria dele. Ah, não.

**Fim do Flash Back**

É não queria ter um ataque cardíaco dele. Mas acabei em uma situação muito pior. Grávida. Ainda me lembro bem daquela noite. Um drinque pra cá, outro pra lá. Aquelas bebidas girando e rodando na mão dele. Aquela foi nossa primeira noite juntos. Claro que eu não era virgem. Nunca fui muito santa. Só era tímida. Uma coisa que nunca perde e que era melhor fazer rapídamente, já que o trabalho que eu iria fazer não me permitia isso.

Mas como dizem bola pra frente! Aposto que que, disse isso estava nadando em dinheiro, tinha um saúde de ferro e não estava esperando um filho de um desconhecido. Por que? Por que sempre comigo? Me responda meu Deus. Ok. Paree de dar piti. Só a uma coisa pra fazer agora. Desabafar. Peguei o telefone e liguei pra única pessoa que eu sabia que ia me ajudar.

-Alô, Alice? Tudo Bem?

-Bella! Tudo bem, prima. E você? Vai me dizer que me ligou por finalmente decidiu mudar o seu visual? E os meus tios como estão? Eu já disse que estou namorando? O nome dele é Jasper. Você precisa conhece-lo. Ele é lindo – Alice é sempre tão...Alice.

-Allie?! Alliiee?! ALICE, FIQUE QUIETA!

-Ain, desculpa, Bells. Você está bem – Podia até imaginar a cara de cachorrinho abandonado na mudança que Alice fazia.

-Ok. Ahn. Alice eu estou bem. Quer dizer, não é aquilo que se diga. Nossa como a vida dela é perfeita. Mas eu estou bem. Sabe, é...

-BELLA!

-Estou grávida do desgraçado do James que nem ao menos James e meus pais vão me matar se descobrir e- e- Alice?

-OMG! Seus pais vão te matar! OMG! OMG! OMG! - Ótimo jeito de ajudar – Bella o que você vai fazer?!

-Alice, eu – eu...Antes que você me recrimine é a única solução que achei. Não tenho outra escolha. Entendeu?

-Bella, eu nunca te viraria as costas não importa a decisão que tenha tomado.

-Vou virar garota de programa!

-Venha aqui agora! Não não eu vou ai. Não é melhor você vim. É, isso mesmo. Venha agora e não pare no caminha. Rápido.

-Alice...

-O que você ainda está fazendo ai?!

Alice desligou na minha cara. Sinal de que eu não podia contestar. Peguei minha bolsa, as chaves do carro e parti para casa da Alice. Da minha casa até a da Alice era 20 minutos. O caminho era bem calmo, o que me permitia refletir melhor. Afinal, eu tinha muito o que pensar. Por que se meus pais descobrissem que eu estou grávida eles me matam. E se descobrirem que virei garota de programa, eles vão me esquartejar, me crucificar, me apedrejar e depois me mataram. Isso além de me expulsarem de casa. Mas nas duas opções a de ser expulsa vai entrar.

Cheguei na casa de Alice e já a avistei pulando de ansiedade na frente do portão. Ela já deve ter arrancado os cabelos enquanto me esperava. Dava até pra entender. Afinal, eu sou sua prima preferida. Se eu morrer ela vai ter que aturar Jane. A nossa prima do lado Volturi. Totalmente má. Alice é minha prima por parte de mãe. Assim como os Volturi. A família do meu pai se reduz a somente ele.

A família do meu pai sempre foi muito rígida com ele. E isso Charlie, levou pro casamento. Mas exatamente comigo. Nada podia dar errado, tudo tinha que ficar perfeito. Até os mínimos detalhes. Quando digo que meu pai me mataria por ficar grávida, não falo isso por brincadeira. Até por que não escolheria fazer aquilo se meus pais dessem bem com tudo isso.

Estacionei o carro na frente da casa e já senti Alice segurando minha mão e me puxando em direção do seu quarto. Ela odiava esperar. Por qualquer coisa. Mas principalmente, por roupas e fofocas. Ainda mais uma desse nível.

-Anda, Bella, fala logo! Está me matando de curiosidade. Aquilo que você me disse no telefone é verdade? Você vai virar garota de programa?

-Calma, Alice. Aquilo que falei. É a única saída.

-Será que não tem outro jeito?

-Uma que não resulte em comigo sofrendo no hospital? - Se bem que daqui a uns meses eu vou estar sofrendo no hospital.

-E depois que sua barriga começar a crescer? E o que vai fazer com o bebê depois de nascer?

-Olha, eu preciso ir ao médico pra saber de quanto tempo estou grávida. Mas se minha conta está certa. É de 3 meses.

-OMG! Isso tudo?

-A menstruação não vinha. Eu fingia que estava tudo bem, mas... Ahn. Não deu pra escapar da verdade. E Alice eu queria perguntar se depois eu poderia passar um tempinho aqui. Só pra disfarçar. Já que seus pais nunca passam em casa.

-Claro. Você sabe que pode contar comigo.

-Obrigado.

-Mas e depois?

-Depois... Eu vou colocar ele em um orfanato. Tem tanta gente querendo adotar.

-Sabe, eu acho que você podia fugir para Singapura. Ninguém te acharia lá.

-Prima, não se preocupe. Pode contar comigo pro que der e vier.

E realmente pude contar. Já se passaram 2 semanas daquela conversa. Alice foi comigo "pesquisar" os melhores lugares onde eu podia fazer o programa. Também foi comigo ao shopping alegando que eu não podia ir as ruas usando as minhas roupas que como ela mesmo disse são decentes demais para o que eu vou fazer.

Agora estou aqui. Na frente de um clube noturno, para me encontrar com o cara que marquei meu primeiro programa. Achei esse clube depois que Alice me puxou pra fazer uma entrevista com uma "mulher da vida" que viu como eu estava desesperada e me indicou esse clube e me ajudou a arrumar um programa. O Spunk Ramsom, é um clube onde permitiam a entrada de mulheres ou homens que faziam programa.

Agora Isabella é só ir em frente, levantar a cabeça e mexer esse bumbum do jeito que os homens gostam. É eu realmente estou fudida! E digo isso literalmente.

N/A: e ai, estão gostando? Tem tanta gente lendo, mas tão poucas comentando.

Nós, (já que essa fic é conjunta com minha grande amiga) ficamos muito felizes com os reviews. No próximo capítulo começaremos a responde-los.

Bjão ;)


	4. Solução Me dei bem !

CAPÍTULO 3 – Solução / Me dei bem !

EDWARD P.O.V.

Agora estou sentado em um bar chamado Spunk Ramsom, na terceira dose de Whisky tentando imaginar como conseguir uma noiva grávida e em como fazer meu namorado entender a situação.

Flash Back

Assim que desliguei o telefone e olhei pro Jake, eu soube que começaria uma crise. E não tem nada pior que Jake causando uma crise. Da última vez ele me evitou por uma semana e meia.

E não deu outra ! Lá vinha ele.

- Edward Anthony Cullen que PORRA de NETO é esse? – ele questionou furioso.

- Eu também não sei, mas eu tenho que arrumar?

- Você não tem que arrumar nada, quando eles chegarem aqui você vai me apresentar e ponto.

- Jake você, mais do que ninguém, sabe que eu adoraria, mas eu não posso. - respirei fundo - meu pai esta morrendo e mamãe disse que ele ficou feliz em saber que vai ser avô, eu não posso falar a verdade e dar à ele esse desgosto em seus últimos meses de vida.

- Edward eu entendo seus motivos, mas eu não aceito. Eu te amo mas ou você conta ou vou embora. – ele deixou o ultimato no ar e subiu para dormir.

Fim Flash Back

E aqui estou eu nesse bar um barman muito fofoqueiro. Aí você pergunta porque?  
Toda pessoa que chega aqui expressando qualquer expressão facial ele pergunta o que aconteceu.

Quando vou pra quarta dose, senta uma garota morena do meu lado e começa a chorar.

Olhar pra ela me fez lembrar de meus problemas .Como vou encarar minha mãe na semana que vem sem uma noiva? Esse pensamento me fez pedir a garrafa de Whisky.

BELLA P.O.V.

Aqui estou eu, em frente ao Spunk Ramsom, onde marquei com meu primeiro cliente. Cara to muito nervosa, nunca fiz isso na vida. Quer dizer, nunca cobrando, secso (eu sei como se fala, mas prefiro assim ) é uma coisa tão divertida que de graça é melhor, pois só curtimos o momento sem pressão.

E pensar que há exatamente dois meses atrás eu estava discutindo, com meu pai, para que faculdade eu iria ano que vem e ele ainda iria me dar um apartamento. Que droga de vida essa minha

Agora é entrar e encontrar algum homem esquisito, tarado e feio.  
Pra precisar pagar por secso só sendo essas coisas.

Respirei fundo e comecei a andar. Assim que adentrei o local, estagnei na porta e senti um incrível frio na barriga.  
Devo ter ficado uns cinco minutos parada ali, pensando em. . . Nada. E quando voltei a mim tinha um homenzinho estranho se aproximar tagarelando.

- Você deve ser Bella, a garota que o senhor O'Connor esta esperando, certo? – o esquisito me perguntou apontando para um homem que devia ter uns quarenta e poucos anos. Pelo menos é bonito.

Olhei para aquele homem e meu frio na barriga aumentou. Era aquilo mesmo que eu teria que fazer para me sustentar? Vou ter que fazer isso por causa de um deslize que tive na vida? Me virei para o homem na minha frente e neguei.

-Não, meu nome é An- naly e – e eu vim encontrar um amigo ali no bar. O nome dele é Jensen. É, Jensen. Hehe – Estava tão nervosa que acabei dando informação demais. Se bem que era tudo falso.

-Ah, sim. Me desculpe o incomodo – disse o esquisito, fazendo uma cara mais estranha ainda do que a que tinha.

Depois uma ultima olhada para o cara, e corri para o bar para me me acabar no choro. É agora sim. A única coisa que falta era eu estar sentada na sarjeta. Por que a essa hora meus olhos já devem estar vermelhos, minha maquiagem borrada, e daqui a pouco devo estar bêbada.

-Eh... A-hum. Quer beber alguma coisa? - perguntou o barman meio sem jeito.

-Aham, quero a coisa mais forte que tiver – Eu disse sem pensar.

-Pode deixar – Logo ele me trouxe uma bebida verde que eu não fazia ideia do nome. Mas depois do primeiro gole percebi que era realmente forte.

-Qual é o seu problema? - ele perguntou todo interessado e do nada eu comecei a pôr para fora toda a minha vida. Parecia até que eu estava em um psicologo, já que comecei com a frase "Quando eu tinha 6 anos...".

-...Então, há três meses eu conheci um cara super gostoso e quando dei por mim nós estávamos no finalmente, depois eu comecei a me encontrar com ele frequentemente e as funfas colava solto e quando eu vi já estava apaixonada por ele e há duas semanas descobri que estou grávida e fui procurar por ele e ele havia sumido. E eu decidi ter o bebê e pra isso eu ia fazer.. hãm deixa pra lá. E agora eu estou num bar falando dos meus problemas com um cara que eu nunca vi na minha vida. E por falar nisso, por que estou te contando meus problemas? - perguntei pro defunto depois de meia hora falando. Defunto, pois nessas meia hora ele não havia se mexido e estava com os olhos esbugalhados. Ih! Acho que paro de funcionar.

EDWARD POV

Eu não aguentei a cara de ótario do barman, estava muito engraçada. Por isso tive que rir. Mas de repente a história da menina estava na minha cabeça. Ok, eu sei. Dei uma de fofoqueiro e fiquei ouvindo a história. Mas fazer o que ?! Eu tenho ouvido, oras!

Humm! Ela está grávida = não sabe ande está o pai do bebê = Solução dos meus problemas. Alias, dos nossos problemas. Agora é só ver se ela vai topar. Olhei para a garota e ela encarava e estalava os dedos para o ótario a nossa frente.

-Com licença, mas o que você disse é sério?! - perguntei por segurança.

-Infelizmente, sim – ela disse fungando. Eu não pude evitar de dar um sorriso torto.

-Podemos dar uma volta? Pra conversarmos sobre isso? Acho que você está precisando de um ar – e de uma água no rosto. A maquiagem dela estava toda borrada por causa do choro. E agora o lápis de olho escorria por sua face. Ela me olhou hesitante, mas depois deu de ombros e levantou.

-Vamos! - me levantei, paguei nossas bebidas e fomos parta fora.

Fui a seguindo pela rua, pensado nos beijos de Jacob, sem querer deixei escapar um suspiro. Eu precisava resolver tudo isso logo. Se não nunca mais teria os beijos de Jacob e era bem capaz de matar meu pai de infarto bem na hora que soubesse a verdade.

-Hamm...

-Um anjo passou por aqui – escutei a voz dela falar de leve, mais não entendi o que significava e achei melhor deixar quieto.

-Hamm...

-Hamm... o que?! - ela disse meio que se fazendo de desentendida. Foi ai que eu lembrei que era eu que a chamei para fazer a proposta.

-Se tudo o que você disse no bar é verdade, eu... eu quero lhe fazer uma proposta que ajudaria tanto a mim quanto a você.

BELLA POV

Esse cara só pode ser doido. É lindo... Um gato... Ok, vamos parar de modéstia o cara era muito gostoso. Os Deuses Gregos não chegavam aos seus pés. Pena que é louco! Nós nem sabemos o nome um do outro e ele quer me fazer uma proposta.

-Que proposta seria essa?

Quando ele ia abrir a boca para responder surge uma morena do nada e abri o maior sorriso colgate do mundo pra ele.

-Eai, Ed? - mas suspirou do que disse. Ele aceno pra ela, que seguiu para a boate. Ele pigarreou e começou a falar.

-Você disse que o pai do seu filho desapareceu e não tem coragem de falar para o seu pai e eu estou precisando de uma noiva grávida para mostrar para a minha família. Então eu pensei. Quer casar comigo? - Ah, tá. Eu aqui pensando que ele era doido, estava completamente enganada. Esse fugiu da sala de emergência do hospício. Já passou do estado de louco a muito tempo. Fiquei olhando atônica para ele.

-Ok, vamos ver se eu entendi. Você acabou de me encontrar no bar, não sabe o meu nome, e acabou de me pedir em casa-casa- casamento?! - Ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça – Ah, tá, achei que estava pirando. Mas por que motivo mesmo?

Novamente ele abriu a boca para me responder, mas do nada aparece uma loira ainda mais gata que a morena gostosona, para nos interromper. Putz, o cara devia ser o maior galinha. Também com um corpo desse, ele pode.

-Edward, quanto tempo? Como vai o Jake? - ele parou e sorriu para responder sua possível peguete. Quem será que é Jake?! Se for o irmão dele, deve ser muito gato.

-Ele está ótimo, passe lá em casa qualquer dia desses para uma visita – Edward, disse todo educadinho. Sei bem que tipo de visita ela vai fazer. Ela foi embora e ele se voltou pra mim – Bom, como eu ia dizer, eu te pagaria 500 mil doláres se você aceitar se casar comigo por um ano e ainda darei meu nome ao seu filho. Isso além da pensão que você vai ganhar por mês.

-Bem, eu nem sei seu sobrenome e só descobri seu nome pela loira de agora a pouco. Você não me conhece e ainda não me respondeu a minha pergunta. POR QUE MOTIVO?! - falei nervosa. Se bem que com tudo o que ele me disse. O negocio era topar e aceitar qualquer coisa de boca fechada.

-Se o problema é o nome, não seja por isso. Me chamo Edward Cullen. E bom, meu pai está doente e descobrimos que ele só tem um mês de vida e como ele não sabe que sou...

-EDDIE! QUANTO TEMPO, GATO! COMO TÁ AQUELE GOSTOSO DO TEU BOFE?! - perguntou/gritou um loirinho de olhos verdes, vestindo uma roupa super apertada rosa berrante cheia de purpurina.

-Vai bem, Claudio! - Edward respondeu encabulado.

-TEMOS QUE MARCAR UM ENCONTRO DE CASAIS. VITOR TÁ MORRENDO DE SAUDADES DE VOCÊS – continuou berrando o homem purpurina. Nem parecia que Edward estava bem na sua frente.

-Ok, então conversamos outro dia. É que eu estou tendo uma conversa importante no momento.

-AH, MAIS É CLARO! ME LIGA QUE EU VOU VOANDO TE VER! - berrou a coisa.

-Claro – Edward disse com um sorrisinho amarelo. A coisa de natureza não identificável foi abando as mãos para a boate. Dava pra ver que aquele lugar bombava. E que Edward era praticamente a atração principal. OMG! Agora a ficha caiu.

-Ai, meu Deus, não pode ser. Quer dizer... OMG! Você é ...

-Gay! - Edward completou – É por isso que preciso da sua ajuda. Minha família chega na próxima semana para conhecer minha suposta nova família. Então, err...

-Isabella. Isabella Swan. Mas me chame de Bella – eu me apresentei ainda incrédula. Como uma cara tão gato como le pode ser gay?! Que mundo injusto. É por isso que a maioria dos homossexuais estão com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Dá pra não sorrir com sabendo que pode ter um gato desse na sua cama. Foco, Isabella, foco!

Ahh! Já sei, isso tudo é uma pegadinha. É, meu pai descobriu tudo e armou isso para mim. Agora, Edward, se é que esse é mesmo o nome dele vai me levar para um beco escuro e me matar. Aposto que aqueles amiguinhos são tudo contratados. Bem, que eu desconfie daquele troço rosa. Olhei para os lados esperando encontrar um camêra ou meu pai escondido. Mas ele não faria a burrada de aparecer. Ou faria só pra esfregar na minha cara que foi ele?!

-Bella? Bella, ainda está me ouvindo – fui tirada das minhas grandes deduções pelo cara contratado – Então, aceita o plano? Na verdade, nem vamos precisar nos casar. É só enrolarmos o noivado por um ano.

-como meu pai descobriu? Hein?! - questionei desesperada – Foi a alice não foi? - Como aquela filhote de chiuaiai pode fazer isso comigo? - Não, não pode ter sido ela. Ela nunca faria isso. Mas como ele descobriu?

-O que? Quem é Alice? O seu pai descobriu...? Hamm?! - Ótimo ator. Está fingindo não saber de nada só pra me levar pro beco.

Calma Isabella, mantenha a cabeça no lugar. Respira e expira. Isso, se ele me perguntar algo eu digo que fui estrupada. Não, ele nunca cairia nessa. Eu vou olhar no fundo de seus olhos, acariciar suas mãos e dizer que era tudo mentira e que eu só estava querendo ver sua reação se algo assim acontecesse.

É isso ai. Depois eu fujo pro México. Eu sempre quis conhecer o México e são só por seis meses até o bebê nascer. Plano perfeito. Ninguém vai suspeitar. Afinal, quem desconfiaria dessa carinha inocente?! Ok, agora você pirou Bella. Eu não sou inocente desde os ... É melhor deixar quieto.

EDWARD POV

Que horror, a garita pirou. Primeiro começou a fazer umas perguntas estranhas, depois começou a fazer umas caretas bizarras e agora está falando algo sobre fugir para o México. Ótimo, onde fui me meter?!

A garota é doida! Fudeu geral!

O pior é que ela é minha única opção. Se bem que nem tinha plano antes de conhece-la. Então vamos nos dar uma chance. No lado profissional é claro. Afinal, eu amo o Jake.

-Não, seu pai não me disse nada. Alias, eu nem o conheço. E o que eu disse é verdade – ela não disse nada, então eu continuei – É só por um ano. Depois você pega a grana e o bebê e pode ir embora, é só fazer uma visita de vez enquanto para manter a história que sou o pai da criança. Você sabe que ganharia muito mais nesse plano do que eu.

-Então, isso tudo é verdade? - Ela perguntou incrédula, enquanto eu apenas afirmei com a cabeça – Ok, eu aceito. E... se você quiser pode até ficar com a criança depois. Eu ia dar pra doação mesmo – ela fez um gesto de desdem com a mão.

-Como preferir! - eu disse mais animado. Mas agora eu fiquei com uma duvida. Por que ela não tirou, já que não queria?! - Por que você não abortou, já que não queria a criança?!

-Olha, eu posso ser a pior pessoa do mundo. Mas eu nunca tiraria a vida de alguém. Ainda mais por que a criança não tem culpa do que eu fiz. Sabe, é só um ser inocente que nem sabe os pesares desse mundo. Além do mais, estou mais rodada que bicicleta de roceiro! Uma lição de tudo isso eu tinha que tomar.

BELLA POV

Soltei a última parte sem pensar. Confesso, mas é a mais pura verdade, né!

-Então, tá! Podemos marcar um encontro amanhã para acertarmos tudo? E mais tarde poderíamos ir falar com sua família – olhei para ele sem entender – Sabe, para falar com sua família que te engravidei e que vamos nos casar.

-Ahh, tá, claro. Que tal nos encontrarmos na pracinha em frente o restaurante do meu pai, às duas da tarde. O restaurante se chama La Bella. Sabe onde é?

-Sim, claro. É meu restaurante favorito. Estive lá hoje com meu namorado para comemorarmos três meses de namoro.

-Ah, claro. Por falar nisso, quando vou conhece-lo? - Será que também é gato?! Tanto faz é gay mesmo. Olha, estou começando a entender também o por que de tantos homens estarem virando gays. As opções estão muito boas. Alias, está espetacular.

-Que tal depois de amanhã. Tenho que convence-lo de tudo isso. Ele é muito ciumento. E depois de tudo pronto, ele não vai poder fazer nada – Se namorado ciumento já é UÓ! Imagine, um namorado gay que namora um Deus grego?!

-Claro, eu entendo – Falei dando meu melhor sorriso. É claro que não entendia porra nenhuma. Ainda estou boiando desde que descobri que estou grávida. OMG! Será que isso afetou meu cérebro. Ou será que estou assim agora pela bebida verde que tomei. Só faltou eu ver fadinhas com aquilo – agora eu tenho que ir pra contar as novidades para minha prima Alice. Você vai gostar dela apesar da loucura – eu corri e dei sinal para o táxi que estava passando na rua. Até amanhã.

-Claro, até amanhã. Alias, espere – fiquei esperando na porta pra ver o que ele ia falar – Me dê o seu telefone. Caso aconteça alguma coisa para não te perder de vista – Juro que se ele não fosse gay, eu pularia nele depois dessas palavras. Dei meu numero a ele, que me passou o seu. Depois dei o endereço de Alice pro taxista e passei a viagem toda pensando nessa proposta.

EDWARD POV

Achei a solução dos meus problemas. Agora só falta convencer o Jake que isso é o certo e fazer a mudança de minha nova "família". Pena que a parte mais fácil vai ser a mudança.

BELLA POV

Me dei bem! Quer dizer pelo menos parcialmente. Vou ganhar um bolada, me casar com um cara super gostoso e provavelmente vou ser expulsa de casa, depois de um enorme sermão de como fui irresponsável, que estraguei minha vida não me casando antes e que estou levando a família a desgraça. Ter família italiana é pior que a família do filme casamento grego.

É, tô feita!

**Resposta dos reviews do prólogo até o segundo capítulo.**

**TatayaBlack:** Que bom que está gostando. Ficamos muito feliz. Pode ter certeza que você vai rir muito com a fic. Hahaha. Nós também temos alguns frikitis enquanto escrevemos. Por isso, deu nisso. Edward é B.V. Kkkkk. Bella é muito louca. Ou seria nós escritoras muito loucas?! O.o Hahaha. Bella surfistinha?! Kkkk. Ri muito.

**Luna:** EdJake com força total. Ok, nm tão total assim, por que somos Beward de carne, osso e alma. *.* Hahaha. Nossa, não estoura os tímpanos do seu namorado não. Vai que ele acha que a fic é má influencia e começa a implicar com a gente?! Kkk. Viu nós temos um alma totalmente Beward, então Edward é B.V! *.*(graças a Deus) E pode ter certeza que o que vai sobrar aqui vai ser comédia e confusão. : )

**Amy Stream:** Também acho que ele está confuso! Não podemos deixar um homem desses passar para o outro time. Ah, não! Mas graças a Deus, ainda é B.V.! Kkkk.

**H-Culen-H:** Humm. Que será essa misteriosa mulher?! Será uma dessas que ele ficou somente por ficar querendo vingança?! Jacob não vai gostar nadinha disso. E adivinha isso vai causar muita confusão! Rsrsrs. Emmett é um grande palhaço. Ele vai ser ainda mais doido nessa fic.

**Isa Stream:** Hushushsu. Agora sim, minha mãe e a mãe da minha amiga tem que nos internar. EdJake e ainda por cima Edward B.V. É a dose! E Bella, bom nem tão ferrada assim.

**Regina Swan Cullen:** Rsrsrs. Eu e a Thayene( a outra autora) também estamos super iludidas. Como ele pode ser gay?! Como eles podem ser gays?! Estamos mega deprimidas por isso. Alem de estarmos fugindo de pedradas. kkk.

**Eva Morgana Potter:** Pois é. Bella é super sortuda. Isso nunca aconteceria comigo. E se acontecesse iria ser um homem careca, baixinho e barrigudo. Isso se eu tivesse sorte de não ser banguelo. Mas não se preocupe. Nem tudo vai ser um mar de rosas para Bella.

**Daniidomene:** Que bom que gostou. Pode ter certeza que vai ter muito mais.

**Raffa:** Que bom que está gostando. Pode ter certeza que você vai rir muito com esse _triângulo amoroso?!_

**DarkAngelTutty18:** Demorou um pouco mais saiu. Espero que tenha gostado.

**Vivien:** Nem agente. Edward é muito homem para ser gay. Kkkk.

**Oi, gente. Fiquei muito contente em ler os reviews e responde-los. Não deu para postar antes, pois nós duas estávamos super ocupadas. Mas esperamos que tenham gostado do capítulo.**

**Bjão da Black e da Thata!**


	5. Reunião de família

Capítulo 4 – Reunião de família

Bella Pov

Acordei com o sol batendo nos meus olhos e uma tremenda dor de cabeça. Eu ainda não acreditava no que havia acontecido ontem. Muito menos Alice acreditou. Mas o que importa é que hoje vou saber se isso é mesmo verdade. Como acordei cedo fiquei que nem uma louca pelo o que aconteceria de tarde. Por que a hora não passava?

Até dar a hora do encontro tive que ouvir Alice ficar falando que isso só podia ser roubada que uma coisa como essa não caia do céu. Ainda mais sendo um homem como Edward. Pois é, não economizei nos detalhes. E que detalhes.

Uma e meia da tarde decidi ir para o local marcado. Por favor meu Deus, que aquela escultara Grega seja verdadeira. Sinceramente eu não me surpreenderia se tivesse sido apenas uma ilusão dessa minha mente doentia. Assim que cheguei na praça me sentei de baixo de uma árvore e me pus a esperar.

Edward Pov

Assim que eu cheguei vi Jacob sentado no sofá com uma taça de vinho me esperando. Pela cara dele, acho que não estava mais tão zangado. Assim que ele me viu um sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Jake colocou sua bebida na mesinha e fez um sinal para que eu me sentasse ao seu lado.

-Ahn, então você já está melhor? - perguntei.

-Claro, bobinho! Quando você estava fora eu parei para refletir e vi que fui um idiota. Afinal, seu pai está doente. Ele não merece se estressar agora. Mas o que você vai fazer? Alias, quem foi a vadia que ligou para você? - Respirei fundo e falei.

-Que bom que não está mas zangado, por que eu tenho uma coisa muito séria para te contar – Olhei no fundo dos seus olhos e disse – Jake, eu arranjei uma mulher grávida para fingir ser a minha noiva. Vou me encontrar de novo com ela amanhã para resolvermos tudo.

-Ahn... - Ele ficou estático e quieto por alguns minutos - ... Você... Você... Seu cachorro. Eu acreditei em você e você faz isso comigo? Quem é a vadia? Ahn... OMG! Espera! Já entendi. Esse telefonema era verdade no final das contas. Essa vadia é sua amante já faz quanto tempo? Me diz Edward Cullen!

-Claro que não! Eu nunca mentiria para você! Juro conheci essa garota hoje. Ela está toda encrencada pois o pai do bebê se mandou. E como eu precisava exatamente disso, juntei o útil ao necessário.

-Ah, claro! Vai me dizer que você estava no bar bebendo quieto e do nada essa menina apareceu bebendo uma coisa estranha e que começou a contar todos s problemas dela ao garçom? - Pior que era aquilo mesmo. Balancei a cabeça confirmando – Ah, me poupe, Edward.

-Jake, espere!

-Nem pense em me seguir! Hoje você dorme no sofá!

-Mas Jake – Ele se virou pegou o copo de vinho e tascou na minha cara.

-Sem mas, Edward. Amanhã nós conversamos.

Ele subiu bufando, enquanto eu ficava com cara de tacho na sala. Ô, namorado nervosinho eu fui arranjar. Mas quem disse que isso iria ser fácil? Não dá para agradar todos. Mas depois com um charminho eu convenço ele.

Jacob Pov

Ahh, mas ele está muito enganado se vou permitir uma lambisgóia convivendo comigo e o meu amado. Vai que com essa farsa ele se acostuma com o fruta? Eu mesmo sou prova disso. Não posso ficar bêbado que já vou para cama com um rabo de saia. Isso claro que sem Edward saber.,

Ok, pode me chamar de mentiroso, me chingar de tudo quanto é nome, mas eu me sinto bem com Edward. Sinto por ele uma coisa especial que nunca senti por nenhum outro garoto. Pois é, eu pulo cerca, mas eu o amo. Não vai ser umãzinha qualquer que vai nos separar. Nem que eu tenha que mover céus e terras, eu vou descobrir quem foi a biscateira que fez o telefonema.

Edward Pov

Acordei no dia seguinte com as minhas costas mega doendo. O sofá daqui de casa pode até ser confortável, mas para mim que estou acostumado com a minha super cama de colchão duplo, dormir aqui foi pagar todos os meus futuros pecados. Futuros! Por que os do passado eu já estou pagando com essa história.

Fui para o meu quarto pegar as minhas roupas e Jacob já não estava mais lá. Tomei um demorado banho de água fria e fui tomar café. Estava ansioso para que desse logo a hora do encontro. Será que ela iria mesmo comparecer? É claro que iria. Ela estava precisando disso mais do que eu.

Já estava andando em círculos já fazia meia hora. E se aquilo fosse apenas uma piada de mal gosto dela. Ela nem mesmo parecia grávida. Se bem que não dá para perceber com essas poucas semanas de gravidez. Aii. Edward dá para parar de pensar nisso. Se ela não for você arranja outra. Ela não é a única garota bonita que está nessa situação. Isso mesmo que você ouviu, bonita. Afinal, se eu arranjasse um urubu, minha família iria ficar desconfiada.

Me sentei e peguei um filme qualquer para ver até dar a hora marcada. Quando deu uma e meia, peguei o carro e fui para o lugar marcado. Espero que ela esteja lá. Ela tem que estar lá. Ok, Edward! Respira! Respira!

Bella Pov

Já estava esperando a dez minutos e nada do cara aparecer. Mas é isso, né! É a vida. Mas garota de programa eu não volto a ser. Se bem que eu nem comecei.

-Bom, mas vamos pensar nas suas opções – Comecei a falar comigo mesma - Fugir para o México e virar esposa de um cafetão. Fugir para Singapura e ser esposa de um mendingo. Ou...

-Ou ficar aqui e se casar com um gay que te prometeu uma boa vida para você e o seu bebê – Olhei para cima e quem estava lá? Não, não era o Superman. Muito menos o Batman. Era o Deus Grego, nomeado, Edward Cullen. Salvador das mulheres grávidas e oprimidas.

-OMG! Você é mesmo real! - falei com os meus olhos esbugalhados.

-Hahaha. É pode ter certeza que sou. E você? É mesmo real?

-Nessas minhas condições estou começando a achar que não. Talvez isso seja um filme, um livro, uma fanfic, sei lá.

-Hahaha. Você é hilária! Mas então? O que você achou da proposta? Vai topar mesmo?

-Ah, fala sério! Do jeito que minha barra tá difícil, até se o carinha ali da esquina me fizesse uma proposta eu aceitaria – Detalhe, o carinha da esquina não tem dente, não tem cabelo e é barrigudo.

-Ok. Então me diga mais sobre você. Se quisermos convencer alguém temos que saber mais sobre o outro.

-Ahn, não tenho muito a dizer. Sabe, me chamo Isabella Marie Swan, mas prefiro ser chamada de Bella. Tenho 18 anos, 1,65m, 51kg. Ahn. Minha família é italiana, mas eu tive a "sorte" de nascer aqui em Washington.

-Sorte?

-É! Sou a única na família que nasceu aqui. Apesar de que a maioria morar nos Estados Unidos, todos nascem lá, para vim para cá. Eu sou a ovelha negra da família. Rsrsrs – Se bem que era o sonho de Alice nascer aqui na América. Não sei por que afinal, ela pode chegar botando moral dizendo ser européia. Super chique!

-Wow! Você é considerada a ovelha negra só por ter nascido aqui? A culpa não é dos seus pais por estarem aqui? - Ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Não, por que não era para mim nascer em duas semanas, mas eu estava com presa. Hihihi. Mas e você? Me conta a sua vida.

-Ahn. Também não tenho muito o que contar. Me chamo Edward Anthony Cullen, tenho 21 anos, sou de Chicago, me formei a pouco tempo em advocacia e namoro Jacob a 3 meses.

-Ele é seu primeiro namorado?

-É, na verdade, ele é o primeiro "cara" - Oh, que fofo! Ele tem um brilho nos olhos que eu nunca vi em nenhum homem que se dizia apaixonado. Se bem que não podemos incluir a mesma regra aqui.

-Ele lidou bem com tudo isso?

-Ahn, bem... Ele é meio ciumento – Opa! Se ele teve ciúme de uma mulher é por que o Deus Grego não está tão firme assim.

-Humm. Você já o traiu com outra mulher?

-NÃO! Nunca! -Ele respondeu rapidamente.

-E com um homem? - ele esbugalhou os olhos e se levantou.

-Olha, eu nunca o traí, está bem. Agora, por que não vamos logo falar com os seus pais? Quero resolver logo isso.

-Tudo bem – falei levantando em um pulo – Não se esqueça dos nomes do meus pais por favor. Renée e Charlie. Um dos meus namorados já chegou chamando minha mãe de Ruana e meu pai de Clark. Nem preciso dizer que ele foi expulso com um belo chute na bunda, né? - Que alias, que bunda! Só comecei a namorar ele por causa disso.

-Hahaha. Ok, Renée e Charlie? Eu não vou me esquecer.

Edward Pov

Com certeza essa menina não é normal. Mas até que estou me identificando com ela. Estamos indo para a casa de seus pais dar a "noticia". Se bem que não tem tanta falsidade nessa noticia. Apesar o pai. Bella parecia estar um pouco nervosa enquanto nós estávamos chegando. Do jeito que ela fiava quando fala do pai, até parece que ele é um mostro, então é melhor eu me preparar.

-Então, Bella, seu pai é muito... Como posso dizer? Sei lá, monstruoso?

-kkkkk. Não, não. Ele só é muito protetor – Ela fitou os próprios pés e completou baixinho – Pena que apenas com o nome da família.

Preferi ficar quieto e deixar esse assunto pra lá por enquanto. Mas só por essas informações já dava para perceber que ele só ligava para a reputação do nome Swan. Já podia até imaginar, um pai que dá de todo para sua filha, menos o carinho necessário para viver. Isso tudo é tão diferente da minha família que é até difícil acreditar que exista algo assim.

Chegamos na casa de Bella e não encontramos ninguém lá. Ela me pediu para esperar e foi para o quarto. Me sentei no sofá e fiquei observando a casa. Estava na cara que era uma casa de família italiana. Tudo era muito aconchegante. Haviam várias fotos espalhadas pela casa. Peguei um álbum de fotografia que havia na mesinha e comecei a vasculhar as fotos. Hihihi. Até que ela era uma gracinha quando pequena.

Gracinha? Ok, quem é você e o que fez com Edward Cullen?

Bella Pov

Entrei no meu quarto, peguei algumas roupas, alguns objetos pessoais, jóias, maquiagens, documentos entre outra coisas. Se algo desse errado, eu tinha que estar preparada. E como eu conhecia meu pai, eu sabia que algo daria errado. Dei uma ultima olhada para o quarto e sai correndo.

Encontrei Edward sentado na sala vendo um álbum de fotos. Peguei de supetão da sua mão e coloquei na bolsa. Pelo menos um lembrança da minha infância.

-Vamos, logo! Preciso colocar isso lá fora. Pena que você deixou o carro lá na praça.

-Nossa, por que já arrumou a mala?

-Bom, você disse que não estava brincado. Então, eu tenho que me garantir. Como você já deve ter percebido, meu pai não é a melhor pessoa do mundo. E minha mãe é a maior Maria-vai-com-Charlie. Eu não sei o que pode acontecer, então eu acho bom você não dar pra trás com isso, ok?

-Eu já falei. Será que você quer um papel assinado. Dá pra confiar em mim? - Depois dessas palavras fiquei encarando ele por alguns segundos. Apesar de conhece-lo apenas dois dias, eu sentia uma estranha sensação de querer acreditar cegamente nisso. É toda essa situação já está me deixando doida.

-Ok, vamos logo.

Saímos e fomos para o restaurante dos meus pais. Deixei minha mala e minhas coisas escondido perto da entrada. Assim que entramos percebemos a zona que estava o local. Provavelmente alguém famoso ou algum critico estava para aparecer.

Puxei Edward para dentro do restaurante, logo avistei meu pai gritando com um garçom. Pois é meu pai é um amor não é ? O garoto estava quase chorando. E percebi que logo chegaria a minha vez. Tremi com esse pensamento, e Edward percebendo meu nervosismo apertou minha mão com mais força.

-Vai dar tudo certo – ele me disse quando olhei para ele.

Foi nessa hora que meu pai nos avistou e sua expressão mudou drasticamente, parecia que tava dando um ataque ainda agora. Vi ele mandar o garoto sair da sua frente e se dirigir até nós.

-Bells, querida, o que você está fazendo aqui ? E quem é o seu _amigo _? – dei um sorriso nervoso e quase esmaguei a mão de Edward, que foi quem respondeu por mim:

-Nós precisamos conversar com o senhor e com sua esposa . . . em particular se for possível. – falou Edward calmo demais pro meu gosto.

-Claro. Isabella leve-o ao meu escritório, vou chamar sua mãe . – disse ele já percebendo a tensão entre a gente. Só eu notei a mudança de tratamento aqui ?

Arrastei Edward até o escritório e assim que fechei a porta perguntei:

-O que você vai dizer a ele ? –ele me encarou com um sorriso cínico e a seguir me respondeu.

-A verdade. – quando eu ia contestar ele me calou com o dedo indicador e continuou – que nos conhecemos a quatro meses, que eu te engravidei e que vamos nos casar porque estamos completamente apaixonados e que essa foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter nos acontecido.

-Ata, pra em seguida ele nos matar e nos enterrar no quintal do vizinho...- ele abriu a boca e eu levantei um dedo - ... já até sei o plano dele depois de 3 dias ele vais dar queixa de desaparecemos e que desconfia do mesmo vizinho que ele odeia a três anos – ele abriu a boca de novo e eu continuei ainda mais rápido – ele vai dizer que o motivo foi vingança pela morte do cachorro que o meu pai atropelou. OMG! Nós vamos morrer !

-Bella, foco. Ele é seu pai ele te criou...

-É por isso que eu tenho certeza de que vamos morrer. Só por precaução vamos checar as gaveta para vermos se tem alguma arma por aqui – era isso que eu ia fazer quando de repente porta se abriu e eu sem querer soltei o maior grito da minha vida – AAAAAAahhhhhhhhhh – meu pai levantou uma sobrancelha, minha mãe colocou uma mão no peito e Edward fez uma careta de repreensão, então completei – uma barata !

-Ahn... Então, o que vocês queriam falar? - Meu pai perguntou – Espero que você não tenha se metido em nenhuma confusão, Bella.

Edward Pov

Conheci ele a menos de 5 minutos e já o odeio. Como Bella pode aguentar viver numa família assim. Se bem que até agora a ma~e dela não se pronunciou. Ela está praticamente com a cabeça abaixada olhado para o chão, atrás do marido. Com certeza Bella não se parece nadinha com eles.

-Pai, mãe, esse é Edward Cullen, meu namorado – Bella disse totalmente insegura.

-Sr. e Sra. Swan é um prazer conhece-los.

-Namorado? - Charlie perguntou fechando mais ainda a cara. Uma coisa que eu achei impossível. Será que ele não sabe que vai ficar cheio de rugas?

-Sim, senhor. E Bella e eu precisamos dizer uma coisa muito importante.

_Puf_

Olhamos para o chão e encontramos Renée estirada no chão. Essa até que foi rápida. Se ainda nem contamos que ela vai ser avó e já desmaiou, quando falarmos é bem capaz de ter um infarto. Ajudei a levanta-la e coloca-la no sofá. Não é incrível como mulher é escandalosa? Sempre faz uma conclusão precipitada. Mas eu as A-DO-RO! Claro que não do jeito normal, mas adoro!

Depois de uns cinco minutinhos jogando água no rosto dela, a coita acordou. Que bom, pois eu amei o pulseira que ela está usando. Será que a Bella vai me bater se eu perguntar onde a mãe dela comprou?

-Mãe, mãe, você está bem? - Bella perguntou segurando sua mão.

-Estou sim, filha. É que eu achei que você fosse dar uma noticia muito ruim. E eu achei que voc... - Ela levantou sua cabeça e me encarou – OMG! Você não está?

-Grávida? - perguntei. Charlie engoliu em seco e se sentou. Renée só ficou com os olhos mais vidrados ainda.

-Ahn, você não está grávida, não é, Isabella? - Charlie começou a ficar vermelho. Já dava até para ver a fumacinha saindo pelas orelhas.

-Ahn... Então, pai, mãe... Esse é o Edward Cullen, meu namorado.

-Isabella, você já disse isso! - Charlie exclamou.

-Senhor e senhora Swan, Bella e eu viemos dizer que vocês vão ser avós. Bella está grávida e vamos nos casar, vocês querendo ou não!

Wow! Se tivessem alguns grilos a cena seria mais cômica. Bella parecia uma britadeira pelo fato de que não parava de tremer olhando para o pai, a mãe e depois para mim. Renée havia desmaiado novamente e Charlie... Bom, como posso explicar que uma pessoa está tendo um ataque cardíaco mais ao mesmo tempo quer te matar? Se você sabe como é cara é um bom sinal, pois assim eu sei que você sobreviveu a ele. Se bem, que não sei se você foi contar ao seu "sogro" ou ao seu pai que ele vai ser avô de um cara que nunca viu.

_É eu tô lascado!_

-Pai, eu posso explicar. Eu... eu... eu... ELE ME OBRIGOU! - Ela disse apontando para mim.

-O QUE, SUA LOUCA? - Já que era cada um por si – Já se esqueceu como foi a provável noite que o nosso filho foi concebido? Você não parecia estar contra isso enquanto gemia o meu nome – Olhei para Charlie e completei – E olha que a noite foi longa.

Ok, pela cara que ele fez, eu não deveria ter falado isso. O cara estava virando o incrível Hulk. Nunca acreditei que uma pessoa pudesse ficar verde de raiva, mas ai está a prova na minha frente.

-FORA! FORA! NÃO QUERO VER VOCÊS NUNCA MAIS NA MINHA FRENTE! PODE ESQUECER QUE VOCÊ TEM UMA FAMÍLIA ISABELLA! VOCÊ ESTÁ OFICIALMENTE DESERDADA! - Ele disse tudo isso em um folego só. Bella estáva com os olhos vidrados.

-Pode deixar que nós iremos! E eu vou dar uma família de verdade para Bella – Peguei ela e a puxei para saída. Estranhamente senti um aperto no peito quando disse aquelas palavras.

Pegamos as coisas de Bella e fomos para a praça que foi onde deixei meu carro estacionado. Bella parecia uma zumbi, só me seguia pois eu a puxava até o carro. Quando entramos no meu volvo e seu rosto começou a brilhar com as lágrimas. Não sabia o que dizer, por isso preferi ficar calado.

Dirigi rapidamente para _nossa_ casa. Bella havia se acalmado um pouco, mas ainda chorava. Peguei suas coisas e a encaminhei para casa. Entramos e Jake estava sentado no sofá com uma cara péssima.

-Ahn... Jake, Bella. Bella, Jake – Falei apontando pra cada um.

-Ahh, claro. Acho que já a vi em algum lugar. Bella. Bellinha. Galinha. É acho que já me lembrei – Ele levantou do sofá e foi em direção das escadas enquanto Bella bufava de raiva ao meu lado.

Ai, meu Deus! Em que roubada fui me meter?

**Eva Morgana Potter:** Hahaha. Locura seria namorar um cara assim. Dois dentes é bem... Ahn, crazy! Kkk. Bella vai ser bem maluca nessa fic. Então, nem eu sei se isso foi por causa do absinto ou se é de nascença. Só se o Jake fosse muito louco para não aceitar isso. Se eu tivesse um Edward Cullen ao meu lado eu nem me importaria de dividir. Kkk.

**Regina Swan Cullen:** Com certeza Edward está confuso em relação a sua sexualidade só que não sabe. Afinal, Jake é um homem de dar inveja até aos homens. *.* Já deu para perceber que Jake cisca um pouco em cada canteiro. Ainda mais bêbado. Kkk. Mas vamos ver o que vai acontecer.

**Ab Winchester:** Hahaha. Ótima pergunta! Mas pode deixar que nós gostamos do Edward com H bem maiúsculo. *.* Será mesmo que a Bella pensa? Essa ai é bem bipolar. É melhor até o Edward tomar cuidado... E o Jake também.

**Isa Stream:** Também tenho um amigo gay e raramente o vejo triste. É sempre lá para cima. E olha que está sempre cheio de opção. Kkk. Odeia o Jake? Coitado. Mas não se preocupe que é Edward e Bella na veia. *.*

**H-Culen-H:** kkk. Eu tendo dois homens daquele debaixo do meu teto faria de tudo para eles mudarem de time rapidinho. Bom, deu para perceber que o Jake não gostou nadinha desse noivado. E pode ter certeza que ele vai aprontar e muito. *.*

**Raffa:** Em Crepúsculo não é o Edward e Jake que vão atrás da Bella? Então, aqui diversificamos um pouco. Kkk. Pode ter certeza que o Jake vai dar muito mais dor de cabeça que o Edward. Ed vai ser um gay bem calminho. Aquele tipo de gay que dá para enganar. ; )

**TatayaBlack:** Com certeza Bella não vai ser nada convencional, mas pelo menos bitch ela não vai ser. Kkk. *.* eu também não aguentaria viver numa casa com dois homens super sexys e gays. Tentaria de qualquer modo fazer eles virarem homens com H maiúsculo. *.* Os Cullen... Logo, logo vão invadir a área. Não perca!

**Gabi:** Entrei hoje e vi que seu perfil foi hackeado. Espero que continue acompanhando. Adorei os seus reviews. Gosto de ver um leitor animado. Demorou um pouco mais o capítulo saiu. O próximo capítulo quem vai escrever a maior parte vai ser a outra autora, então vai sair mais rápido. Espero que consiga sua conta de volta. Bjoos.

**N/A: Genta, miiiiiiiiiiilllllllllll desculpas pela demora. Espero que tenha valido a pena esperarem. Muito obrigado pelos reviews e até a próxima (se ainda tiver alguém lendo)**

**Bjão**

**S2**


	6. Conhecendo os loucos!

Capítulo 5 – Conhecendo os loucos!

Edward POV

Acordei de manhã pulando da cama. Será que eles ainda estão vivo ?

Já fazia uma semana que Bella estava aqui e todas as manhãs eram a mesma coisa. Gritos, coisas voando, cachorros latindo, cabelos em pé e eu perdendo a paciêcia.

O pior é que não é só de manhã, mas também de tarde, de noite, de madrugada, nos meus sonho e depois tudo de novo.

Mas estranhamente hoje estava um silêncio incomum. Sabe quando o mocinho está indo de fininho na direção do vilão, nos filmes de terror ? Exatamente ! Estou esperando o momento que alguém vai aparecer com uma faca e cravá-la no meu peito.

Aliás, isso seria tão tentador depois dessa semana!

Entrei na cozinha e encontrei os dois sentados tomando café da manhã. Ok ! Não é agora que alguém aparece, me dá um "pedala Robinho" e diz que é uma pegadinha ?

- O que ta acontecendo aqui ? – perguntei confuso

- Nada só estamos tomando café. – Jake disse como se fosse normal.

- As, ta! Claro, esqueci que isso é normal néh? Afinal, isso acontece todo santo dia. – falei ironicamente.

- Você parece surpreso. – Bella levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Ah sério ? ! Ok, o que vocês estão planejando? – Será que eles armaram um plano, pra me matarem e ficarem com meu dinheiro? Ah ! talvez eles se conheciam antes e planejaram isso faz meses. Até antes de eu virar gay! Ela deve ter mandado o Jake me seduzir! Como eu pude cair nessa roubada ?

- Fizemos uma trégua. – Bella disse lançando um sorriso forçado. – não vamos brigar enquanto seus pais estiverem presentes, vamos ser pessoas normais, quem sabe até amigo de infância.

- Aiiii ! – Jake gritou e olhamos pra ele, antes de perguntarmos ele esclareceu. – Quebrei minha unha !

Bella POV

Já estava pronta pra ir buscar a família de Edward no aeroporto, só estava esperando o mesmo acabar de se arruma. Quando campainha tocou. Coisa muito estranha e suspeita pois normalmente é algum dos amiguinhos excêntricos de Jacob.

Olhando nem da pra perceber que ele é gay, mas é só conhecer os amigos que tudo fica claro como água, é como dizem? Você conhece uma pessoa realmente, quando conhece os amigos dela ! E os amigos dele gritam sua opção sexual.

Assim que abri a porta dei de cara com um homem ENORME e todo sorridente, na hora me subiu uma raiva e uma conclusão

- JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE! – cara como ele pôde, nós combinamos que nenhum amiguinho dele iria aparecer enquanto a família de Edward estivesse aqui. Desde que cheguei aqui ele todo santo dia manda um homem bonito visitá-lo para pôr ciímes no Edward. Que saco !

- Que foi Bellinha ? – lá vem ele me chamando com esse apelido terrível.

- Nós não falamos nada de amigos seus aqui ? – fui direto ao assunto.

- Falamos ! – disse todo inocente.

- E o que ele esta fazendo aqui ? – indiquei com a cabeça o armário na porta.

- Ahh ! – ele esclamou quando o viu – Esse é o Emmett o IRMÃO do Edward. – ferrou fui grossa com o cunhado.

Na hora dei meu melhor sorriso de desculpas pro carinha ou monstro na porta. Que olhava a tudo sem entender nada. Dei um passo a frente pra me apresentar.

- Oi, me desculpa a confusão, sou Isabella Swan noiva do Edward ! – Jake torceu a cara quando falei noiva. Babaca ! – Esse é Jacob meu amigo de infância – combinamos que Jake seria um amigo meu, senão ia ficar muito estranho o Edward ter um amigo um tanto afeminado morando conosco.

- Eu sou Emmett Cullen, é um prazer conhecer você Bella ... e você também Jacob. – disse meio sem graça passando a mão na cabeça, ele abaixou a cabeça soltou uma gargalhada e me ergueu no colo – Que se dane o que a mamãe disse sobre como me comportar. É um prazer conhecer a minha cunhadinha, você é mais bonita do que eu imaginava, sabe sem querer ofender o Edward não tem muito bom gosto pra mulheres quando não são feias são um porre de tão chatas. – ele falava me girando de um lado pro outro.

Eu estava prestes a vomitar quando uma mulher mediana com cabelos castanho, olhos caramelos e o rosto com formato de coração (**N/ABella:**nas discrições da Esme o formato do rosto não pode faltar) o interrompeu.

- Emmett coloque a menina no chão, agora. – na hora ele me abaixou, eu já estava tontinha – O quê nós conversamos antes de sair de casa ? – ela perguntou séria.

- Que eu devia me comportar, perto da noiva do Ed, e não balançá-la muito.

- Porquê ... – ela perguntou.

- Ela ta grávida e não pode ser muito agitada se não ela enjoa. – ele disse sem graça olhando pro chão e balançando o pé esquerdo com as mãos atrás das costas

- E o que você vai fazer agora ? – ela disse já esboçando um sorriso carinhoso pro filho bobão.

- Pedir desculpas ? – ele perguntou apreensivo e ela assentiu – Desculpe Isabella. Não foi minha intenção vaze-la sentir-se mal ou enjoada, prometo que minha atitude rude não irá se repetir novamente.

- Me chame apenas de Bella, e não se preocupe isso não foi nada é bom saber que você se sente tão a vontade em relação a mim. – caraça, o que foi isso? A meio segundo ele parecia uma criança e agora falava como alguém do século passado.

- Oi, eu sou Esme, a mãe de Edward. – a mulher disse sorrindo carinhosamente.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la Edward falou muito de você. – mentira das brabas.

Ele só falou que eu tinha que fazer ela acreditar que eu era sua noiva, que ela era gentil, que ela estava sofrendo muito com doença do marido e que ela tinha que acreditar que eu era sua noiva.

- Meu marido esta colocando o carro na garagem e em um minuto estará conosco, Isabella.

- Me chame apenas de Bella. E entre a casa é sua. – eu disse abrindo passagem para eles.- Edward esta lá em cima e já desce. Ele estava se arrumando para irmos buscar vocês.

- Nosso vôo chegou um pouco adiantado então resolvemos alugar um carro, enquanto o nosso não chega, e poupar trabalho de vocês irem nos buscar e de quebra fazer uma surpresa. – ela terminou com um sorriso carinhoso, que deu até uma saudade da minha mãe.

- Com certeza foi uma surpresa indescritível, eu vou avisar ao Edward que você chegou.

Quando cheguei no quarto ele estava de costas pra mim, colocando uma camisa azul, depois de colocá-la ele foi até o espelho e bagunçou ainda mais seus cabelos dourados.

Acho que ele me viu no reflexo do espelho e sorriu pra mim ou ele era muito convencido e sorriu pro próprio reflexo. Na dúvida sorri de volta.

- Que foi, Bella ? – é o sorriso era pra mim.

- Seus pais e seu irmão chegaram ! – anunciei e a espressão dele congelou.

- Como assim chegaram ?

- Chegando, ué. Bateram na porta e ficou meio óbvio que ele chegaram.

- Mas . . . mas nós não combinamos nada. – pior que era mesmo eu só sabia o nome dele e o que ele me contou quando nos conhecemos.

- Na hora nós improvisamos, mamãe sempre disse que eu era ótima atriz – esperava que ela não tivesse dito aquilo porque eu fiquei mal por interpretar uma árvore na peça da escola quando eu tinha onze anos.

- É o que eu espero, agora vamos descer que eu quero ver meu pai !

POV Edward

Assim que pisei no corredor coloquei aquele sorriso de comercial de pasta de dentes no rosto. Quando cheguei na escada pude ouvir a voz de Emmett reclamando de algo.

- Mãe, eu tenho certeza de que eu fui abusado naquele avião. Tiraram a minha pureza e você não vai tomar nenhuma atitude. – cheguei na sala ao mesmo tempo em que ele acabava de falar e cruzava os braços feito criança.

- Que foi que aconteceu, pessoal ? – perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Oi meu filho ! – ela falou me abraçando – você conhece o seu irmão, tem uma imaginação muito fértil. Ele acha que uma senhora, que devia ter uns 80 ano, abusou dele no avião.

- Não foi imaginação, ela começou falando que tinha terminado com o namorado recentemente, falou também que estava carente e que eu era muito bem apessoado, que nem sei o que quer dizer. Então eu dormi e quando acordei eu tinha essas três marcas roxas. – ele falou mostrando as marcas ENORMES no pescoço.

- Mas meu filho eu não vi nada e eu estava sentada a três cadeiras de você ! - minha mãe falou com a testa enrugada.

- Você acha que eu não sei que você e o papai se perderam naquele banheiro de avião ?

- Por falar nisso cadê meu pai ?

- Está trancando o carro. – minha mãe respondeu

- Mas eu já tranquei o carro - rebateu Emmett

Ficamos em silêncio por uns segundos. A única coisa que faltava era o som dos grilos. Olhei para Emmett e pensei no que ele falou. Pai + Carro + Trancado = Pai preso no carro!

-PUTA MERDA! - Saímos correndo para a garagem e nos deparamos com meu pai entalado na janela.

-Droga de carro! Porque alugamos logo essa porcaria que não funciona nem as janelas – Meu pai nos olhou e parou de lutar com o carro - Alguém me tira daqui?

- Claro, pêra aê ! – Emmett falou todo descontraído.

Quando ele apertou o botão o vidro começou a subir, apertando ainda mais o meu pai.

Minha mãe começou a chorar e Bella só gritava pra ele parar. Ele começou a pular no mesmo lugar com as mãos na cabeça e começou a gritar.

- Cara, FAZ ALGUMA COISA, EU TÔ MATANDO O PAPAI! ! ! CALMA PAPAI RESPIRA FUNDO – então ele fechou os olhos respirando fundo eu peguei o controle do chão e destravei o carro todo. As janelas se abriram e eu puxei meu pai.

- Você ta bem ? – perguntei pro meu pai, mas quem respondeu foi Emm.

- To sim foi só um momento de desespero, mas eu já to me acalmando.

- To falando com papai sua anta !

-Ahh ! Foi mal aí ! Então papi como como ce ta ? – Eu mereço esse retardado na família

- Respirando ! – mau pai disse de cara amarrada – Mas estou feliz em te ver !

- Eu também ! – eu disse o abraçando. Derrepente a ficha caiu, daqui a um ano eu nunca mais o verei, o homem que me criou ia partir em um ano. Com esse pensamento apertei mais ainda o abraço. – Senti tanto sua falta, pai !

-Eu também meu filho, eu também. E então quem é a linda moça ali ?

- Ah ! Essa é Bella minha noiva ! – eu disse sorrindo

- Então foi e você que roubou o coração do meu filho. –

- Acho que fui eu sim senhor. Isabella Swan, é uma honra conhecê-lo senhor Cullen- Bella se apresentou estendendo a mão.

- Sem essas formalidades,seremos da mesma família em breve, me chame apenas de Carlisle, porque eu te chamar apenas de Bella. – meu pai disse ignorado a mão dela e partiu pro abraço. – até porque Isabella é muito comprido.

- Claro, Carlile ! – Ela respondeu com um sorriso tímido.

- Então, quando é o casório ?

- O quê é casório ? – advinnhem quem perguntou isso: acertou foi o Emmett

Nesse momento Jake saia de casa com a boca cheia. Pronto descobri o que ele estava comendo. Ele acabou de cuspir no chão. Era o bolo de chocolate que estava na cozinha, feito pra chegada de minha família.

- VOCÊS VÃO SE CASAR ? ? ? – ele berrou estérico

- Ah então casório é isso ! – meu irmão é um leso mesmo.

Bella POV

O Jacob tinha que dá um escândalo agora? Não podia entrar num quarto e quebrar tudo ? Ou esperar ficar a sós com o Edward e bater nele . . . ou conversar ?

- Claro né ! Ou você acha que ficamos noivos porque ta na moda ? – perguntei sarcástica.

Edward me repreendeu com o olhar. Dei de ombros eu to ajudando ele ainda. A culpa não é minha, não sou eu que tenho um namorado ciumento. A mãe e o pai de Edward nos olhavam espantados e o irmão . . . ele lutava com uma mosca que voava perto dele.

- Claro que vamos nos casar, lembra Jake ? – Edward valou sinalizando não tão discretamente pois eu notei, pros pais dele.

- Não vocês falaram em noivada, não em casamento. – ele falou se entregando geral com aquele biquinho.

- Por quê, algum problema com o casamento ? – Esme perguntou se reconpondo.

- É Jacob, algum problema ? – Edward perguntou entre dentes.

Jacob engoliu seco e respondeu me agarrando.

- Claro minha **melhor **_amiga_ vai se casar e eu logo e eu sou o último a saber – ele disse cada vez me apertando mais. E sorri e o apertei também, só entrando no clima. Os pais de Edward voltaram a nos encarar normalmente e o mesmo respirou aliviado, com um sorriso de lado quando derrepente :

- MATEI ! – Emmett nos assustou com o grito e esticou a palma da mão com uma mosca morta.

Já vi que esse tempo com a família do Edward e com Jacob vai me deixar ainda pior da cabeça e completamente surda, ô povinho pra gritar, parece até que foram criados da feira.

Dei um sorrisinho pros meu sogros que estavam me encarando.

- Então vamos, acomodar vocês dentro de casa ? – Perguntei

**Continua . . .**

N/A Bella (bella haruno) : Não ficou muito grande e telvez nem muito bom, mas eu tenho plena convicção que eu tentei tirar o melhor dessa mente traumatizada e que a Black vai fazer algo melhor.

Black, obrigada pela paciência e pela ajuda. Eu Te Amo, Amigaaaaa !

Bjus e Obrigada por lerem eu fico MEGA feliz com os reviws.

Amo vcs que comentam . . . e os que não comentam tbm pq eu tenho esperanças de que um dia vão comentar.

Até a próxima ! Bjus ! ! ! 

N/A Black: Gente, não teve post antes pois quem fez 99% desse capítulo foi a bella haruno. E aconteceram algumas coisas com ela, tipo: A assaltaram duas vezes em 10 dias certinhos. (ficou com medo de sair de casa), teve que tomar conta dos irmãos nas férias, antes das férias estágio e a avó operou e está na casa dela. Portanto ela também está cuidando da avó. Difícil em amiga! Kkk.

_Reposta dos reviews que vocês nem lembram mas que mandaram. Por isso, vou colocar em cima o que escreveram. XP A resposta está em itálico._

**Isa Stream:**

É Edward e Bella na veia, mano \o/

HSUAHSUAHSUAHSH ASHAUHSUAHSASUh

Nossa, hoje foi tipo o dia RESSUCITA, FIC. Sério. Fazia mó cara que vc não postava, e acabei de ler um alerta de uma fic que eu nem lembrava que lia! HSUAHSUAHSUHASU HAUSHAUSHUAHSUH ASH

_kkkkkk. Com certeza! Bella e Edward forever! Ressucita fic 2! Não postamos já faz uns... É melhor nem falar! _Bjão.

**Regina Swan Cullen:**

eu tenho a sensaçao qe o ed vai perceber qe é heterosexual e qe se tinha enganado da sua sexualidade

tenho pena da bella :(

_Humm. Nós também esperamos que isso acontessa. Imagina, Edward e Jacob velhinhos se balançando naquelas cadeiras de balanço? o.O _Bjão.

**Bibi:**

OMG,que baixaria;eu ri muito!XD

Quem será que o Jacobesta vai infernizar mais,o Eddie ou a Bella?

Tô louca pra ver!

Poste logo

Beijos

_Hahaha! Com certeza ele vai infernizar mas a Bellinha. Afinal, está roubando o homem dele! Eu ficaria uma fera! Se deixar ele até se transformar em loba e acaba com tudo. **Segurem a louca, que ela vai atacar! **_Bjão.

**Tataya Black:**

Ahhhhhhhhhhh q vontade de dar um soco na cara do Charlie! Q malvadão!

Estou muuuuuuuuuuuuuito ansiosa pelos proxs caps!

bju bju

_Charlie totalmente do mal. Por isso que a Bella ficou louca assim. Bem, esse capítulo demorou, mas esperamos que tenha gostado. Bjão._

**Daia Matos:**

amei amei a historia vou acompanhar...

ansiosa pelo prox cap..

bjooo

_Que bom! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Bjão._

**H-Culen-H:**

Só agora eu tive tempo de vir ler esse cap;

Adorei o jeito como o Edward contou para os pais da Bella sobre a Gravidez. Achei que o Charlie fosse matar a Bella e o Edward naquela hora. Ainda bem que ele só explusou a Bella de casa (olhando para o que poderia ter acontecido, isso foi menos pior né?).

É impressão minha ou o Jake e a Bella já se conheciam? Doida para ver o próximo cap.

_Tudo bem! Só agora conseguimos postar. O.o kkk. É, vendo por esse lado. Charlie até que foi bonzinho. Ou não! Isso que é pai compreensivo, hein! Imagina como foi a infância dela?_

_Não, não. Jacob e Bella não se conheciam. É que o ódio deles foi a primeira vista! *.* ão._

**Auriana cullen:**

quando vc vai bota o proximo cap?

_Bom, está postado! Agora o próximo! Se tudo der verto. Até sexta que vem, eu posto. Bjão._

**Dany Cullen:**

A SUA FIC, acredite, rindo ate agora ! ahsuaihsauisah AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! , serio, EDWARD G-A-Y ? :o:o E BELLA PROSTITUTA ? isso vai acabar beeem ? vão ficar juntos no final née ? TOMARE, TOMARE ! eu n gosto do Jacob -', OMD AMEI8 A SUA FIC ! serio, POSTA MAIS SUPER ANSIOSA !

beijooooooooes

_Que bom que estamos conseguindo muitos sorrisos com essa fic. Será que isso vai dar certo mesmo? Bom, esperamos que sim. Temos muitas ideias para essa fic. E podem ter certeza que vão rir muito. Bjão._


End file.
